famousmyfavepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan kress
◾Nathan tweeted "Fun Fact: I can sing exactly 38 notes. I will never use this knowledge in my entire life, but it was fun to sit at my piano and find out." ◾Nathan does some behind-the-camera work for Black Sky because at various parts of the film it's done by "first-person filming". ◾Nathan has an Instagram account @NathanKress. ◾Nathan and Jennette McCurdy were both mentioned as a clue in the quizzical game show Jeopardy!. The clue was Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, and the answer was "What is iCarly?". ◾Nathan was also featured in another clue during the quizzical game show Jeopardy! where it described him as an actor. ◾Nathan can play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" on the ukulele. He wanted to learn how to play because his friend Doug Brochu does. ◾Nathan's name is featured on "The Classic Crime's" 2012 album art. ◾Nathan wants to learn how to play an acoustic guitar before production ends on filming of "Category Six". ◾Nathan will join "Category Six", his first action-packed flick on the big screen. Kress plays a brother in search of his missing sibling. ◾Began filming Category Six on location in Detroit, Michigan July 14, 2012 25 and his co-star is actor, Jeremy Sumpter. ◾His little brother is portrayed by Max Deacon. ◾Nathan takes lessons to learn to pilot an airplane. ◾ Nathan has a habit whenever he watches TV to keep the volume at numbers that only have multiples of five. ◾ Nathan is devout Christian. ◾ Nathan's older brothers Kevin and Andrew make up half the rock band named Five Mile Town, which he supports. ◾Nathan's "Random Facts About Himself to Seventeen Magazine. ◾He had had his first kiss when he about four or five years old with his neighbor from across the street. ◾His celebrity crush is Keira Knghtley ever since Pirates of the Caribbean She's been at the top of celebrity crush list and he really respects her as an actor and as a person. ◾His favorite girly movie is 500 Days of Summer with no shame whatsoever. ◾His TV Guilty Pleasure is Storage Wars. ◾He mentions he hasn't lived long enough to pick someone to play him in his life movie, but if he had to choose, he would choose Josh Hartnett. ◾He already has his dream job. ◾He is closest with his mother in his family. ◾He would want to trade lives with the President. ◾As of January 2012, he most recently bought Dan Schneider a birthday gift and keeps about $26 in his wallet. ◾He loves Twitter, Chipotle and In-and-Out. ◾He claims one of his worst habits is oversleeping. ◾He describes his most recent (as January 2012) dream as this "Ironically enough, the dream I had last night was one of the few that I actually remember. I dreamt the whole iCarly cast was supposed to be on a talk show together, but I kept getting lost and distracted in a gigantic mall, so I missed my flight and couldn't be on the show. To top it off, I accidentally crashed a fancy futuristic elevator and everyone got mad at me! If anyone wants to offer an interpretation of what that dream means, I'm all ears.." ◾Nathan's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iFence, iTwins, iBloop, iPity The Nevel, and iStart a Fanwar. ◾iFence: "We run around smacking people with swords the whole time. Need I say more?" ◾iTwins: "I've always loved this episode, it's just funny stuff! And Jennette was brilliant playing two characters." ◾iBloop: "Although I technically wasn't in the episode except for my bloopers, I still say this is definitely a favorite. It's a cool look into the fun we have on set that doesn't make it to TV!" ◾iPity the Nevel: "I had SO much fun doing a parody of a vampire, and having Nevel (Reed Alexander) in an episode is always a blast!" ◾iStart a Fan War: "Jack Black. I don't think any more explanation is needed!" ◾Appeared in the episode w:c:Victorious:Who Did It to Trina:Who Did It to Trina? in Dan's other show Victorious. ◾Over the past five years his signature has changed from Nathan Kress and various autograph signings with his co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove to "Nat K" or sometimes "Nat Kr-" as seen in this interview with Bop & TigerBeat Magazine. ◾Nathan has been a licensed driver since he was 17 in 2009 and he has a silver Camaro. He named his Camaro Gracie and loves because his family has a history of owning Camaro. ◾His current girlfriend is eighteen year old singer, actress, and dancer Madisen Hill a.k.a Madi. They've been in a relationship for two years. Nathan is close with all his iCarly co-stars. ◾Nathan made a cameo appearance as young Moi in their music video Superman along with his girlfriend Madisen Hill. ◾Nathan tweeted he's currently shooting a new movie role in Atlanta, Georgia. He also tweeted to research his role he, along with the cast are learning about and plying video games. ◾In Nathan's new movie he plays an incoming college freshman going to a video game design school. In the referenced interview this is the first he's been called a child star grown up into a grown Hollywood hearthob. ◾He is the youngest of three brothers. He has two older brothers Kevin and Andrew who are not into show business. ◾Nathan explained why he blocked some his fans on twitter. ◾During the Drake & Josh days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister, and Josh's stepsister) in the episode "Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh as a character similar to Freddie would confuse them. ◾Nathan will be appearing in a new TV Movie "Game of Your Life", December 2, 2011 on NBC. ◾Nathan answered fans' questions via Twitter. ◾Fan 1: "if you weren't an actor-what kind of work do you think you would be interested in?" ◾Nathan: "The Army is the only other thing I've ever really been interested in actually" ◾Fan 2: "Would you rather get a puppy sized elephant or an elephant sized puppy????" ◾Nathan: "Puppy sized elephant! Oh my goodness that'd be amazing" ◾Fan 3: "what's one of your weaknesses? Something you want to become better at?" ◾Nathan: "Musical talent is something I really want to work on. I'm starting to learn piano!" ◾Fan 4: "weird I know, but what hand do you write with? lol im a lefty ;)" ◾Nathan: "Me too! Lefty pride!! ;)" ◾Fan 5: "Do you really know about tech stuff IRL?" ◾Nathan: "Not as much as Freddie, but I know my way around a computer :)" facts ◾Fan 6: "What's a place you've always wanted to go to?" ◾Nathan: "Europe! Especially London and Paris. I did the Italian thing last summer :)" ◾Nathan Kress as Phillip Reese in NBC's Game of Your Life. ◾Nathan's official Ustream Channel is BruinDude92 like his old Twitter Username. ◾The best advice Nathan said his dad ever gave him was to "strive for excellence. ◾Nathan taught himself the piano intro to Relient K's song "If You Want It" without replaying the track first. ◾Nathan says, he enjoyed playing Phillip Reese in Game of Your Life because he's so different from Freddie. ◾Some of Nathan's favorite Christmas traditions are eating tamales Christmas morning and while opening presents he and his brothers, Kevin and Andrew would go outside and watch the firetruck that passes by on their street every Christmas. ◾Nathan said he has no strange or unusual talents, though he can wiggle his ears a little bit. ◾In his March 2012 UStream Broadcast, Nathan revealed he does have a Tumblr account, though did not specify a username. ◾As he said on Twitter, Nathan has left Nickelodeon after iCarly has ended filming. But he has been very happy with his career lately as he has stated. ◾Category Six has been renamed to Black Sky.